eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Azuma
"Eeeh... thinking is hard. Eating is not." ''-Azuma'' Azuma is born and raised in a small fishing village far east. He moved out to the city a few years after his foster father died, however, the fast-paced city life didn't suit him. With nowhere else to go nor family to return to, he didn't have a choice but to stay and work to live off on his own. Fortune dawned upon him after finding a flier of invitation to Toffee Town. Without a single hesitation or doubt, he jumped at the chance to live a more carefree life. Personality Azuma has no aspirations or big dreams in life. He's a simple guy with simple pleasures. Lying around in bed, with a snack to munch on- he's very much contented with just that. To him, living life happily, living the moment doing what you like is all that matters. Because of this, he comes off as lazy and carefree... that of which is actually true. He has an easygoing attitude in life. He dislikes doing things that he thinks would be too troublesome, or tries to find an easier way out of things. This would usually get him into more trouble, or make his tasks even more difficult (and when that happens, he'd just laugh it out). He's also simple-minded, a small bribe is enough to get him up his feet. Despite his appearance, Azuma possesses a childlike innocence. He is not quick to judge others based on appearance, rumors, or first impressions. He does not bear grudges, and is quick to forgive. Although this could also be attributed to his easygoing and lazy personality, thinking that putting too much thought into others' actions, and constantly keeping in feelings is just too troublesome. Azuma is also quick to give his trust to others, and tends to take small acts of kindness seriously. He easily gets attached to those he labels as'' 'nice people'. Azuma is very affectionate, often hugging those he considers as friends. He also has a playful side, and would sometimes mess with his friends just to amuse himself. Because he had lived by himself for some time, Azuma actually knows how to do household chores, and how to cook decently, but is too lazy to do them most of the time. He claims his hobby to be sleeping and eating, and almost always has a stash of sweets hidden on him. When not working, he's most likely either napping or munching on some snacks. He also enjoys swimming, having lived by the sea during his childhood. He loves the water, and is most relaxed when close to a body of one. His favorite season is Summer because it's the the season for swimming. Preferences 'Loves:' * Cakes * Fish Dishes * Carrot-based Treats 'Likes:' * Food * Drinks (except alcoholic ones) * Sweets * Cooking Ingredients * Soft or Fluffy Items 'Dislikes:' * Poison * Medicine * Books 'Hates:''' * Failed dish * Anything rotten History Life in the Village Azuma spent his childhood in a small village situated near the sea. He was raised by the village priest after being found abandoned in the church doorstep. The village was really small and had very few children. The population was mostly comprised of adults and elderly since most of the younger generation had moved out for a more exciting life in the city. That was why Azuma, being one of the few children, was loved and spoiled by the villagers as if he was their own child. He was often given stuff (sweets mostly) for free, and he wasn't asked to do chores. He was instead encouraged to play outside and just have fun. That was how he grew up to be a lazy, carefree, freeloading bum. During his teenage years, the elderly church priest, his adoptive father, died of an illness. Because of this, he was suddenly forced to learn how to live independently. At first, he had planned to stay in the village no matter what, despite the poverty. But by that time, the already small population of the village had become even smaller. The adults he once knew as a child were now old, while the rest have also moved to the city. What's worse was that a new priest soon came to take his adoptive father's position. The church was his home, and now that a new priest came along, he felt he had to leave. No one really said he should go, but despite growing up to be a bum, he wasn't hopelessly dense to not feel it was embarrassing and awkward to keep mooching off the church. Without the old priest too, it hurt too much to stay as well. Life in the City He decided to go to the city as everyone had moved there. He thought life must be much easier if everyone went there, but he was wrong. Work, work, work, all work and in the end, the hustle and bustle of the city was not for him. The living expenses and bills were outrageously high compared to his small wage. He couldn't even buy himself a cake for his birthday. The people around him were either always busy, or stressed and that he never got close to anyone. It was very unlike the family-like relationship he had with the villagers, and the carefree life he lived back then. When he was checking his mail one day, he found the pamphlet for Toffee Town where it all began. Life in Toffee Town Winter, Year 1 Azuma arrived in Toffee Town during winter, and immediately started out as a fisherman. Despite his lazy attitude, he actually liked the job as it was something he was familiar with, not to mention, his love for fish, water, and well, sleeping; he was free to sleep while waiting for a bite after all. Unfortunately, not long after moving to town, Azuma was pulled into the freezing lake by his catch while sleeping in his work. Luckily, a passerby, Michaelangelo Myrfyr, saw it happen and saved him. After everything, Azuma brushed off what had happened as if it was nothing, though he did feel gratitude toward the stranger and shared some of his snacks with him. Not long after, Azuma crossed paths with Michaelangelo once more while he worked on catching some fish at the beach. It didn't take long before they were joined by Ilinca, a sheep hybrid and a friend of Michaelangelo. Azuma had never met a hybrid before moving to Toffee Town, and found Ilinca's horns to be amazing. He asked if he could touch it, Michaelangelo worried for his welfare, but somehow, the hybrid liked the idea and even enjoyed the attention. Near the end of winter, Azuma found himself in the middle of summer- an oasis town, after joining a hike. Since he was on his winter attire, he simply stripped off his clothes to keep cool. After gaining the townsfolk's trust, Azuma wandered off and watched his companions, the other residents of Toffee Town, enter some tower. He had no plans of entering since it looked dangerous and troublesome to climb, in fact, he was pretty proud of the thought that he'd be spending his time all cozy out there. With a sudden twist of events, he was suddenly dragged in by Ilinca, misunderstanding that he was about to get in himself. The sheep hybrid trudged on ahead, unknowingly tripping some traps that Azuma ended up taking on himself. Thanks to his high endurance, the young man managed as they reached the top, where they caught sight of a dragon. Both showed excitement upon what they saw, but immediately fell into disappointment after the being fled almost immediately. Near the end of the year, the fishermen hauled in a good number of fish which meant- Azuma actually had a hard day's work. By the end of it, he decided to get in the bar to wind up a bit. That was when he was approached by Koharu. The two enjoyed a nice drink together and learned of their quite similar lineage, not to mention, that they seem to have come from the same land. Because of their similarities, the two got a long easily. Spring, Year 2 After spending the New Year's drunk, Azuma wandered off in town with a headache. He was almost immediately noticed by a yak hybrid, Nasurin. Just like with his previous hybrid encounter, he also took notice of her horns and fawned over them. Ilinca came along not long after and joined in their talk. It didn't take long before Azuma learned that the yak hybrid was a fortune teller, and asked their fortunes to be read. The girl read in his future that Azuma was to get a chocolate cake for his birthday, and that Ilinca will be doing the baking... unknown to the young man, the sheep hybrid couldn't cook, though he expressed excitement over the chocolate cake that awaited in his future. Summer, Year 2 Summer was rather uneventful for Azuma. Just as he had always envisioned, the young man spent his days lazing away- sleeping and eating were his only activities. Of course, he also went to work daily, though he also had the benefit of sleeping while he waits for a catch. Fall, Year 2 Days passed and fall had arrived. One curious day, Azuma encountered some potion merchant, Dolce and a young man named Hazel. He was amazed by the curious wares of the young woman, so he ended up buying something from her despite potentially never using the item... On an ordinary day at work, a certain workmate took notice of him seeing that he was at his usual habit of sleeping while awaiting a bite. The young man, Irvin, wakes him up. Azuma notes the young man's name to be 'Irvy', to which he protests. Irvin continues to attempt and correct his workmate, to no avail. Meanwhile, Azuma tried to prove to the boy that sleeping while fishing (or would it be fishing while sleeping?) was possible- showing the fellow fisherman his ability to sleep in a matter of second and wake up the moment of a bite. Having proved this ability, Azuma still continued to call him 'Irvy', while the boy in question also continued to correct his companion. Dream AUs Taffy Town Azuma's Taffy Town self is a ancient dragon with an affinity to water. Similar to the normal Azuma, his Taffy Town version is a lover of food and sweets. However, unlike his normal self, this persona of his has thousands of years of honed knowledge and wisdom, as well as of magic and strength. Having lived for so long however, he has found life rather dull and spends most of his time in slumber. As his pastime, he enjoys amusing himself by teasing others or doing interesting things. Taffy Azuma recognizes himself as an ancient being and even calls himself an 'old one'. Noir Noir Azuma is still a sweet toothed young man, with an ever-so carefree attitude despite the dark undergoings of the city. However, unlike the normal Azuma, this one grew up in a harsh environment and simply learned to cope. He wouldn't wince or react to seeing injustice being done under his nose, nor would he act on it, thinking of it as an 'ordinary thing'. Toy Sprite Toy Sprite Azuma is perhaps the one closest to his original persona. While he enjoys his sleep and snacks, his fondness for sleeping outweighs his fondness for food, to the point that it becomes his motivation to work. This toy sprite actually enjoys his item scavenging, though his priorities tend to skew, picking up only the items he prefer to be more precise, Azuma only picks up soft or fluffy items which he could use for sleeping. Gallery Azuma fullbody.png Azuma headshot.png Azuma winter.png Azuma oasis event.png Azuma sprite.png Azuma cheeb.png Category:Townsfolk Category:Azuma